Time-Chan
Character Synopsis Time Chan is the anthropomorphic representation of Time within The Earth Chan universe. Time-Chan acts as one of the primordial entities that inhabited the universe along with Mother Big Bang and Mother Universe Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Earth-Chan Name: Time-Chan, Mother Time Gender: Female Age: Primordial (As old as creation itself) Classification: Abstraction of Time Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Space-Time Manipulation (Wields control over Time and Space across the multiverse, including making it move fowards, backwards or stopping it completely), Acausality (Temporal Constance; Exists across all of Time and Space, as such, killing her in one period of time is useless), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Dictates the direction a person's life will go and can decide how events will fold for them. Including the causual relationships that Time embodies), Existence Erasure, History Manipulation (Can remove something from across Time and Space, including erasing their history), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 9; The Primordial entites are unable to die in a conventional sense and are outside of Death. In addition, Time exists across all of time and killing their projection will do nothing), Avatar Creation, Non-Corporeal (Naturally exists as a formless entity and manifests avatars to interact with reality), Conceptual Manipulation (Controls Time to the very abstract level), Time Paradox Immunity (Unable to be effected by changes in any time period, as they exist are time itself), Void Manipulation (Blackholes are literally quakes in Space-Time that lack conventional existence), ETC, Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Time-Chan acts as the Multiversal embodiment of all Time, which extends across the entire Multiverse, of which is confirmed to have atleast 15 alternate Universes and Earth-Chan's. Comparable to her primordial counterparts such as Mother Big Bang and Mother Universe ) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists across all of Time, across all Worlds as the embodiment of Time itself. Even extending across all of past, present and future) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Exists as a 4th Dimensional Being, who exists beyond 3rd Dimensional Space. Embodies the idea of Time itself) Striking Ability: Multi-Universal (All of Time across The Multiverse is under the influence of Time-Chan, who also embodies Time across said Multiverse. Across atleast 15 parallel universes) Durability: Multi-Universe Level (Trascends all of Time across all universes, encompasses Multiversal Space-Time and is equal to Mother Universe and Mother Big Bang) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Universal (All of Space-Time in the Multiverse is under the control of Time-Chan) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Views everything that happens across all of Time and Space, including events that has or can potentially happen in The Multiverse) Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Temporal Clock Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Dictation:' Being the embodiment of Time. Time-Chan can control time. Examples include causing time loops, stopping time, time travel, and having multiple copies of itself exist at the same point in time. It is also capable of wiping things from space-time with this ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Earth-Chan Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Primordial Entities Category:Mothers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Traveler Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Time Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Age Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Existence Erasers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:History Benders Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Tier 2